Presente
by Lenayuri
Summary: Hay una frase popular que dice "El pasado, ya pasó; el futuro, es un misterio; pero el hoy es un regalo, por eso se le llama PRESENTE" y en ese momento, John Watson se da cuenta de cuán ciertas son esas palabras.
1. I Presente

-**Título**: Presente

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Romance. Drama. Angst. Muerte de un personaje.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 450 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Capítulos**: 1/3

-**Notas**: Este es un regalo/presente algo tardío para nuestro querido y favorito Detective Consultor, Sherlock Holmes.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**I. Presente**

Hay una frase popular que dice "_El pasado, ya pasó; el futuro, es un misterio; pero el hoy es un regalo, por eso se le llama PRESENTE"_ y en ese momento te diste cuenta de cuán ciertas eran esas palabras.

El _cómo_ llegaste ahí no es relevante, el _qué_ haces ahí tampoco lo es; sin embargo, el _por qué_ estás ahí es demasiado importante como para no mencionarlo: estás haciéndole un _regalo_ a Sherlock.

Tal vez él no lo acepte, probablemente te desprecie después de enterarse que fuiste tú justamente quien le regaló _eso_, pero eres feliz. Feliz porque al fin encontraste a alguien a quien amar; alguien tan especial como Sherlock, alguien tan amado como él como para hacerle esa clase de regalo. Y sonríes.

Sherlock no está, pero sabes que Mycroft le hará llegar tu regalo. El hombre de hielo, nunca un alias fue tan equivocado como aquel. Mycroft te había ayudado para que tu _regalo_ fuese especial y no hubiese complicaciones al momento de dárselo a Sherlock.

Recuerdas que el mayor de los Holmes te preguntó '_por qué'_, simplemente respondiste '_por que lo amo'_. Oh, quien te escuchara… definitivamente te desconocería. Pero el amor vuelve a las personas idiotas, el amor te hace… inmensamente feliz.

Alguien se acerca y sabes que es tiempo.

Mycroft está a tu lado, su mirada dice muchas cosas que su boca calla. Le sonríes.

-_Todo estará bien, Mycroft. Prométeme que le entregarás la carta y mi regalo a Sherlock._- tu voz era pastosa, querías llorar. Querías quedarte y ser tú quien le dieras su obsequio a Sherlock, mirar su rostro, decirle miles de cosas… pero era demasiado doloroso verlo en este momento.

Mycroft apretó tu mano y te prometió cumplir tu mandato.

Personas iban y venían; te llevarían a ver a Sherlock, pero no querías verlo aún. No estabas listo, aún no le habían entregado tu regalo. Y fue cuando viste a Mycroft al otro lado del vidrio. Oh, ya iba a entregárselo a Sherlock.

Te dejaste llevar con tranquilidad.

Sherlock estaba a tu lado, dormido. Apreciaste su rostro apacible, el que nunca muestra a nadie en realidad. Sus rizos yacen aquí y allá, sin orden aparente. Su pecho sube y baja, tan tranquilo. Tomas su mano entre la suya, la aprietas aunque sabes que eso no lo despertará, no aún –está muy cansado como para despertar- y susurras _'Te amo, Sherlock'_, antes de que todo se vuelva confuso.

El olor de la anestesia, el dolor en tu abdomen, las palabras del doctor y el pitido del monitor de tu corazón, fueron los últimos sonidos que tus oídos detectaron antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Un sueño, del que no volverías a despertar.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Notas  
**

No me maten, los capítulos ya están terminados; pero no los subiré hasta mañana. Soy mala... es eso o quiero recibir **lindos y amenazadores reviews** (?).

T_T No sé... ¿es triste? ¡Esperen el capítulo dos! Ese... ese sí que es triste...


	2. II Despertar

-**Título**: Presente

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Romance. Drama. Angst.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 1,321 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Capítulos**: 2/3

-**Notas**: Este es un regalo/presente algo tardío para nuestro querido y favorito Detective Consultor, Sherlock Holmes.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**II. Despertar**

Despiertas y sabes que no estás en tu departamento. El aroma a desinfectante y el sonido de los aparatos te lo confirman. Estás en un hospital.

Te sientes mareado y el monitor comienza a sonar rápidamente; alguien llega, dice tu nombre y pide algo; una solución. Te cedan y vuelven a dormirte.

Tiempo después, no sabes cuánto exactamente, vuelves a despertar. Esta vez estás más lúcido y puedes notar detalles que antes no. Te sientes pesado, dolorido. Notas las vendas en tu cuerpo; _una, dos, tres balas, probablemente unas cuatro costillas rotas, heridas con arma blanca, una muñeca fracturada y trauma craneoencefálico_. Tu diagnóstico fue rápido, pero con suerte era acertado.

Intentas recordar qué sucedió para que fueras a parar al hospital –uno de los lugares que más detestas.

Recuerdas estar en Baker Street con John… y tu mente da un clic ¿dónde estaba John? ¿También estaría en el hospital? Tranquilizas tu mente y piensas antes de hacer deducciones erróneas.

Estabas en el sofá, John tomaba té y te regañaba por haber usado la leche en un experimento. Después, hubo una llamada extraña a tu celular. ¡Un caso! Y fueron al lugar donde los citaban… pero luego… todo es confuso.

Tu mente, por primera vez, sufre un colapso al intentar recordar.

Miras a tu alrededor. Alguien había ido a visitarte; probablemente John. Eso quería decir que tú habías sido herido y él no; te alegraste de que tu amigo no saliera herido, pero ¿por qué no iba a verte?

Nadie fue a verte después.

Mycroft apareció el día en el que serías dado de alta. Tus heridas habían sanado y al parecer lo que restaba de recuperación podrías hacerla en casa. Estabas feliz –aunque no se notara– de poder regresar a tu hogar.

Pero el rostro de Mycroft te dejó perturbado.

-_¿Qué sucede, Mycroft? ¿Algún problema con la dieta?_- intentaste bromear con él, pero al notar su falta de cooperación supiste que algo estaba mal. – _¿Qué pasa, Mycroft? ¡Dímelo ya!_

_-Es John-_ y con ese par de palabras, todo tu mundo se desmoronó.

-_¿Qué, qué es lo que pasa con él?_- sin notarlo, tu voz había denotado angustia; tú, el gran Detective Consultor, casado con su trabajo, estabas preocupado.

Mycroft mordía su labio y desviaba ligeramente la mirada. Y eso no te gustaba en absoluto.

Te acercaste hasta él, lo tomaste de los hombros y le exigiste que te dijera; pero lo que te encontraste fue su mirada llena de dolor.

-_No, no, no, no… dime qué pasó. John está bien ¿cierto? Está en casa, tomando té o en alguna de sus citas ¿verdad? Dime que es eso, Mycroft, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando_.

-_Lo siento Sherlock, yo no…_

_-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡Es mentira! Él… él está bien…-_ nunca en tu vida te habías sentido tan miserable, tan… perdido. Y justamente por eso habías decidido no sentir, eliminar, omitir esas emociones humanas que son la perdición del hombre. Y ahí estabas, temblando, arrodillado en el suelo y siendo consolado por tu hermano mayor; las lágrimas caían una tras otra y no podías detenerlas. No… eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño.

Mycroft no decía nada, simplemente movía su mano de arriba abajo por tu espalda, como cuando eran niños y te raspabas las rodillas.

-_Sherlock…-_ la voz de tu hermano sonaba distante; en ese momento no querías saber nada. Querías despertar. –_John dejó esto para ti, junto con un regalo… pero ese ya lo tienes tú_.- Mycroft se separó un poco de ti y te entregó un sobre; la letra de John estaba en el reverso; _"Para Sherlock"_ decía.

Con manos temblorosas tomaste el sobre y Mycroft te ayudó para que te sentaras en la cama de nuevo.

Al abrirla, la bella caligrafía de tu blogger asaltó tus ojos. Acariciaste el papel, como si éste tuviera los secretos del mundo y estuviera a punto de mostrártelos. Y comenzaste a leer.

_Sherlock,_

_Dios, la siguiente frase es tan trillada, pero a falta de algo mejor…_

_Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que Mycroft cumplió su palabra, felicítalo de mi parte. _

_Sé que tienes preguntas y sé que probablemente hayas notado mi ausencia; lo siento. No era mi intención no estar presente cuando fueras dado de alta; yo quería estar ahí, contigo; poder ver tu recuperación y contarte mil cosas mientras esperabas en esa horrible cama de hospital y así evitar que te aburrieras._

_Lamento mucho si te causé problemas, en el pasado y ahora mismo. No era mi intención._

_Siempre creí, y sigo creyendo, en que dentro de ti hay algo de humanidad, algo que quedó rezagado en el formateo de tu disco duro, por lo tanto, espero que lo siguiente que te diga no te entre por una oreja y te salga por la otra._

_Te amo._

_Sé que estás casado con tu trabajo, pero no puedo evitarlo. No sé cómo ni cuándo pasó, simplemente pasó._

_Y es por ese motivo que hice lo que hice. Para cuando leas esto, probablemente ya hayas deducido lo que sucedió, pero igualmente te lo cuento._

_Nos llamaron a un caso y como nunca antes, tuve un mal presentimiento; pero al verte tan feliz no quise echarte a perder la diversión. Mira qué iluso fui. Nos tendieron una trampa._

_Caíste primero –Sherlock, sinceramente, urge que aprendas autodefensa. Yo me di cuenta antes y pude noquear a tres, pero en algún momento, te perdí de vista. ¿Recuerdas que era un lugar apartado? Era parte del subterráneo. Estuve buscándote por horas, Sherlock, ¡horas! Y cuando te encontré, todo lo que pude hacer fue maldecir mi estupidez. Estabas muriendo ante mis ojos. Tenías las costillas fracturadas, heridas por arma blanca en pecho y brazos, tu muñeca estaba en un ángulo que no era humanamente posible; simplemente morí al verte así._

_Llamé a Lestrade, por suerte para nosotros, había cobertura en ese punto del subterráneo, pero antes de poder sacarte de ahí, te estabas desangrando, un imbécil de los que nos atacó apareció. Sherlock, no te culpo, fue mi idiotez andante. _

_Lo detuve, por si te lo preguntas. Y justo después, aparecieron para ayudarnos._

_Lo que pasó después es aún confuso en mi mente. Recuerdo que entramos a cirugía y después desperté. No sé lo que pasó, pero al parecer mis heridas eran demasiado graves y no podían hacer nada para ayudarme; me dieron menos de treinta minutos._

_Mycroft apareció y me dijo que podía luchar, y te juro que lo estaba haciendo; pero la hemorragia interna producto de una bala de la que nunca fui consciente perforó partes importantes de mi sistema. _

_Lo único que pude hacer fue escribir esto y pedir que me llevaran contigo._

_Sé que me odias por lo que hice, por una vez en mi vida fui egoísta y no pensé en ti; pero Sherlock, yo ya estaba muriendo._

_Dos años y algunos meses después de tu supuesta muerte comencé a sentirme mal y fui al médico. Me diagnosticaron la Enfermedad Creutzfelft-Jakob. Me dieron un año de vida; ese año se cumpliría en unos meses y serían los peores de la enfermedad. No quería que me vieras así, no quería ser una carga para ti. No digo que esto fue una bendición, pero al menos… al menos pude irme en paz sabiendo que estabas a salvo._

_Sherlock, prométeme que te cuidarás. Júrame que no harás nada idiota, por favor. Yo ya estoy bien, estoy en un lugar que creo que existe, aunque tú te niegues a creerlo y también creo, que en otra vida nos encontraremos y tal vez sea lo suficientemente valiente como para decirte lo mucho que te amo._

_Hasta ese momento, sé feliz._

_Te amo._

_John H. Watson._

_P.D. El regalo, Sherlock, es intangible, es mi amor por ti, el que he jurado tenerte por siempre. Algún día, Sherlock, algún día._

Dejaste caer las hojas en la cama.

John… tu John… él… se había ido.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Notas  
**

e_e

Creo que me quieren asesinar en este momento... ¡No me maten! El próximo -y último- capítulo, lo subo mañana.

Aunque los reviews siempre son bienvenidos y sirven como presión(?) xD

**¿REVIEW?**


	3. III Reencuentro

-**Título**: Presente

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Romance. Drama. Angst.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 529 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Capítulos**: 3/3

-**Notas**: Este es un regalo/presente algo tardío para nuestro querido y favorito Detective Consultor, Sherlock Holmes.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**III. Rencuentro**

Año nuevo, ciudad nueva.

Tu madre había dicho que era un nuevo comienzo para la familia. Harry había estado enojada un tiempo por el cambio, aparentemente no quería alejarse de _cierta_ amiga de su escuela. No que les molestara, pero era algo necesario.

Comenzaron a desempacar temprano y a medio día la mayor parte de las cajas estaban deshechas y apiladas en una esquina. Tu madre te dijo que iría a comprar algo para comer y mientras podrías ir a jugar al parque que estaba cerca de tu casa. Preguntaste a Harry si quería ir, pero lo único que obtuviste de ella fue un portazo.

-_¡Bien!_- fue lo que le contestaste a tu hermana. A veces te preguntabas quién de los dos era el mayor, porque a tus diez años eras más responsable que ella.

El parque era bonito, había juegos y niños por doquier, buscaste algo en qué entretenerte, alguien con quien jugar y poder hacer amigos.

Al avanzar por el parque, te das cuenta de que todo es diferente en el centro de la ciudad, hay más ruido, más personas, más de todo; nada comparado con su viejo hogar.

Llegaste a la caja de arena y viste a un niño, más o menos de tu edad, sentado en la orilla. No estaba jugando, simplemente balanceaba sus piernas alternadamente mientras observaba a los demás, soltando risitas por ratitos.

Te acercaste hasta él, sigilosamente te paraste detrás de él y lo observaste. Su cabello era gracioso, eran rizos de color negro, se movían con el viento y parecían tener vida propia. Su ropa parecía algo cara, a comparación de la tuya, pero no parecía que fuese un niño pretensioso, o al menos, eso fue lo que supusiste.

-_Hola_- saludaste y observaste al niño brincar graciosamente para luego voltear a verte con el ceño fruncido. Era lindo, en cierto modo. Sus facciones eran finas, pero sin llegar a parecer niña; simplemente, era lindo –no podías decir que era guapo, era un niño.

Él no contestó, simplemente te observó de arriba abajo, se levantó y cruzando los brazos, dijo simplemente. –_Lamento haber tocado tu lugar-_

¿Tu lugar? ¿Cuál lugar? ¿Se refería a la caja de arena? Corriste detrás de él y al alcanzarlo, tomaste su brazo para poder girarlo y verlo de frente.

-_Oye, no te dije que te fueras, simplemente te saludé._- su ceño se frunció más e hizo un pequeño puchero con la boca y algo cálido comenzó a crecer en tu pecho. ¿A eso se refería tu madre cuando te decía que algún día conocerías a alguien que te haría sentir muy cálido, y que esa persona sería especial?

Al parecer, el pequeño niño hizo un escaneo de ti y aprobaste, porque descruzó los brazos y se presentó.

-_Sherlock Holmes, un placer_.

-_John Watson, el placer es mío. ¿Quieres jugar?_- él asintió.

Nunca imaginaste que esa pregunta desencadenaría un sinfín de aventuras entre ambos.

Y jamás hubieras sospechado que al crecer, te enamorarías de Sherlock.

Así como no creíste que él se enamoraría de ti.

Era como si se conocieran de alguna vida pasada y por fin, en esta vida, iban a poder ser felices.

Y lo serían.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas  
**

No, ya no hay más. Se acabó aquí. **¿Un review?**

Sé que me extrañaban, y sé que lo último que querían que les trajera era angst, pero ¡pasta! (?)

e_e


End file.
